School Dumb
by cutehoney
Summary: Ash and his friends are in Pallet Town, when Ash gets a letter from the Board of Education telling him that he has to go back to school.


**Our hero's our off to visit Pallet Town. To see Tracey, and Ash's Mother. What will our hero's be challenged with today? Or....taught!**  
  
Ash:Mom!! I'm home!!  
  
Ash's Mom:*in the kitchen....cooking..* Oh Ash! I'm in the kitchen honey!  
  
Ash: Mom!! *embrace's with his mommy wammy* I missed you so much!!!  
  
Ash's Mom: I made you and your friends a special dinner! Be a dear and go outside to get the mail for me?  
  
Ash: Sure mom!  
  
*Misty and Brock sitting down on the kitchen table waiting for dinner*  
  
Ash:*out side at mail box* Mail.....bill...junk mail.....bill...bill...bill....bill...hmm? 'For the parents of Ash Ketchum' from 'Board of Education'? *walks inside*  
  
Ash's Mom: What did we get? Ohh! A love letter!  
  
Ash: No..its from Board of Education. Whats that?  
  
Ash's Mom: Oh no....I knew it.... Ash go upstairs..I have to talk to you....  
  
Ash: Ok....*walks upstairs and sits on his bed*  
  
Ash's Mom: *opens letter*  
*reads it out load to Ash*  
"To the parents of Ash Ketchum,  
Dear Mr. or Mrs. Ketchum, Your son Ash is an undereducated student. He hasn't accompished and finished his fourth grade level of education. We inform you that without proper educatron, young Ash may not be the student he is. Please inform use if he will be returning to his studies. Since he went through half of the school year, leaving in Mid-Spring to Pokemon Train, he only has to finish up a cartian amount of days. Aproximatly one month in school. Thank you for your time.  
  
Board of Education"  
  
Ash: *spliting headache..holding head* I HAVE A FOURTH GRADE EDUCATION??  
  
Ash's Mom: Oh honey....come here..its ok....I always knew my boy was smarter than any old little 3rd grader.  
  
Ash: Really mommy? I'm smarts?  
  
Ash's Mom: Yes....your very smart...and you'll always be smart  
  
Ash: But....I...I don't feel smart  
  
Ash's Mom: What do you feel inside?  
  
Ash: Ummm.....hmm....hungry....and...wait inside? Guts, and...green stuff...  
  
Ash's Mom: Lets go eat ok?  
  
Ash: NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY TOURTURED TEENAGE SOUL!! I HAVE A FOURTH GRADE EDUCATION! I FEEL SO UNLOVED! I'M GOING TO GO WEEP AND BE DEPRESSED IN MY ROOM! AH!  
  
Ash's Mom: Fine...If you don't want chicken.....be that way.  
  
Ash: Mom...you are like so......ehhh...wait...chicken? Did you say CHICKEN?? EL PYO GRANDE??  
  
Ash's Mom: Yes Ash... the big chicken......  
  
**Downstairs, Misty and Brock are conversing quietly in the living room with Tracey....an old freind of Ash's from the Orange Islands**  
  
Misty: So, how are you Tracey? How's it like working with Professor Oak?  
  
Brock: What did you learn about Pokemon?  
  
Tracey: Its been great here! I love working with Proffesor Oak! I'm learning tons about Pokemon..things I never could learn in any book too!   
  
Misty: Thats good. Where'd Ash go off to?  
  
Brock: Hes upstairs.  
  
Tracey: Tell him to come down! I wanna see him!  
  
**Ash comes downstars with chicken leg in his mouth**  
  
Tracey: Hey Ash! Its good to see you!  
  
Ash: *chews on chicken meat*  
  
Tracey: So, hows Pikachu?  
  
Ash:*chews on chicken*  
  
Tracey: Umm....well...what about the other Pokemon?  
  
Ash:*chews on chicken*  
  
Tracey: Ash! Stop eating and talk!  
  
Ash: *takes chicken out of mouth.....long pause*  
  
Tracey: Hi!  
  
Ash: *burps*  
  
Tracey:*falls over*  
  
Ash: *continues to eat*  
  
Tracey: *gets up*  
  
Ash: *walks away into kitchen licking off the leftover chicken on chicken bone*  
  
Tracey: Hes off in another world when he eats...  
  
Ash: *comes back with chicken wing*  
  
Tracey:* waves turkey leg in Ash's face* look...I have a turkey......Would you like to try some? Hmm...Yummmmm turkey....  
  
Ash: *eyes glow* 0_0  
  
Tracey: You like the turkey...  
  
Ash: *says turkey really slowly* Tuuuurrrkkkeeeyyy.......maahahh..*drools like Homer Simpson*  
  
Tracey: Ash?  
  
Ash: *attacks Tracey to get turkey* ITS MINE!!  
  
Misty: * walks in to see whats up* Oh my gosh.....men. They think with their stomache...  
  
Ash & Tracey: MINE! *both rip turkey apart to eat it*   
  
Brock: *watches TV and has no idea whats going on or even cares at the moment*  
  
Ash: *Stands on Tracey's back* I AM TRIUMPHANT!! I HAVE CONQUERED THE TURKEY!! *eats turkey*  
  
Tracey: *pulls Ash off and grabs turkey away*  
  
Ash: MINE!!!!  
  
Tracey: ehhhhhewwwwwww..You can have it! It was in your mouth!  
  
Misty: Gross!!!! X_X  
  
**All go to sleep. Ash lays in his bed petting Pikachu's head. He talks to himself in the dark**  
  
Ash: Pikachu? Are you asleep yet?  
  
Pikachu: Pi pi pika chu...*yawns* ( If you stopped asking me, maybe I could sleep...yawn)  
  
Ash: *looks out window* I can't believe in a few days, I'm going to be back in school. I don't get it.  
  
Pikachu: *snores softly* chuuu....chuuu....chuu  
  
Ash: Aww.....Pikachu..*doses off*  
  
*Next Week.....Ash stands proundly with his bookbag filled with books, pencils, pens and other things. He walks off to school..once again*  
  
Ash: Wow...Its a beautiful day out....maybe this won't be so bad. A month will go by fast! *continues to walk in his uniform, which is white with red stripes on the wrist and collor. It is a button down shirt, with a breast-pocket with the labeling on it "KETCHUM" And lastly red pants.*  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika pi?- (will i be allowed at school?)  
  
Ash: Gee...I don't know. I don't think they allow pokemon in. *laughs* I guess you could be my show and tell! Or the class pet! Hahaaha!  
  
Pikachu: *jolts Ash a little* Pika Pikachu!!-(very very funny!) *frolics in playground*  
  
Ash: I wonder who's in the school? *stands infront of school building* Guess this is the place...  
  
*~A man walks out of the building and confronts Ash~*  
  
Man: Excuse me young man, but are you Ash Ketchum?  
  
Ash: Umm...yes I am...  
  
Man: I have a notice that you've been excused from returning from school. There was a mix up..and *pulls out paper* it says here..that you were excused on a trainers leave. So, you can return home now.  
  
Ash: *drops backpack* o.O What...did you say? I'm...I'm smart? I'm...I'm not dumb anymore??? WHOA!!!! *runs away before yelling at the man, which happened to be the principal....* SCREW YOU!!  
  
Man: *sweatdrops* 


End file.
